Branded
by aussiebabe290
Summary: Oneshot. Once you were part of Solar Blue, you were branded for life. Late night phone calls and all.


**Despite the fact that we've graduated and starting university this year, my teachers are still encouraging us to keep in contact and, if possible, visit once school goes back. Because, in the words of my English teacher 'once one of my kiddies, always one of my kiddies'. R&R!**

* * *

The sound of Sum 41 broke through Bec Sanderson's sleep and she blinked around, wondering where the obnoxious sound was coming from. She knew it wasn't her alarm, and even if it was, the red numbers on the clock told her that it wasn't due to go off for another hour.

"This better be good", Bec said down the phone, finally registering what the noise was.

"Oh my God, Bec!" Cassie Cometti squealed. "I'm so sorry; I thought you'd be awake! I was just freaking out and I just needed-"

Bec's sleeping brain didn't register the voice, so she peeked at the caller ID.

"Cassie?" she said in confusion. She didn't trust herself that early in the morning, and although she knew the voice on the other end of the phone, it didn't sound like the Cassie Cometti she knew.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you'd still be asleep. God, I'm really sorry, Bec". Cassie sounded frantic, her voice breaking, sounding like she was in tears.

"Whoa, Cassie. Slow down". Any thought of sleep or annoyance was replaced by concern over her friend and former student. "What's happened?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I called you… well, I do. But it seems so silly now and I'm really sorry. I just didn't know who else to cal. But now I called you and woke you up and I'm sorry". If possible, Cassie sounded even more frantic.

"Cassie! Cass, slow down. Breathe, okay? Deep breath, come on". Bec shifted in bed so she was sitting up, waiting for Cassie to comply. When she heard the tell-tale rush of air, she felt herself exhale, too. "Now, tell me what's wrong".

"It's nothing. Nothing important. I'm sorry".

"Cassie, stop saying sorry and tell me what's wrong", Bec said, in her most authoritative voice (the voice she used only when she wanted to really scare the kids, and for the most part, it had worked).

The command seemed to work, because Cassie was silent for a few moments. "It's silly. I'm just… I'm just really nervous about this interview. I've woken myself up seven times and I've just worked myself up into a panic".

Bec's mind was working overtime trying to process it all and came to three conclusions. One, no one w dead, dying or in mortal danger (she felt herself sigh in relief at that). Two, Cassie was panicking over an interview. And three, of all the people in the young brunette's life, she was the one who was called at four a.m. she didn't know what to do with that fact, but it was important nonetheless.

"Oh, Cassie! You're gonna be fine. You're gonna be brilliant!" Bec's positivity even surprised herself (she didn't function until at least seven with two cups of coffee in her system).

"Really?" Cassie's voice was filled with all the insecurities that she had held the year before, and Bec wanted nothing more than to jump through the phone and hug her.

"I know so. You're smart, Cass. You can do anything. I mean it".

Cassie grinned. "Thanks, Bec".

While Bec's peps talks were never the best (the kids left those to Garry), she knew how to encourage them.

"Are you okay?" she checked.

"I will be. Thanks, Bec". Cassie did sound better- still overwhelmed, but in a good way. "Thank you. I'm sorry I woke you up. I was just sitting here and I remembered how Garry was all 'call anytime you need anything' and I panicked… thanks, Bec".

Bec smiled, despite the fact that it was four a.m and she was awake. "No worries. Now, try and get some sleep and go and kick some ass in that interview. It's your duty as a Solar Blue graduate. I'd wish you luck, but you really don't need it".

Cassie grinned again, feeling confident and knowing that she could take anything the interviewer could throw at her. She was a Solar Blue graduate. "Thanks, Bec. For everything". Her voice conveyed sincerity and Bec smiled.

"No worries, Cass. Any time". Bec smiled into the phone. "Oh! And if you're planning on calling at this hour again, call Garry".

The sound of Cassie's laughter was the last thing Bec heard before the line got cut off.

"Which kid?" Garry mumbled from the doorway, his own eyes caked with sleep and his hair sticking up in a thousand different directions.

"Cass".

"They're good kids", he murmured. "Proud of them".

Because once you were a Solar Blue kid, you were branded a Solar Blue kid for life.


End file.
